Queen of Yami No Game
by NekoDarkness
Summary: This story is a journal style story. Liz Mau is choosen to become the next keeper of the shadows, but she has to find out about that on her own. Please Read and Review! little parts with Yaoi BOYxBOY JackxRai YamiXYugi love Rated: T
1. Entry 1

Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR MINA!!!!!!  
Neko: Congrates on the new story.  
Danger: What about the other story?!  
Me: Thanks Neko! (Hands her a cookie)And Danger, remember that a friend of mine is still looking it over. Once the first chapter is down, I promice to put it up ASAP!  
Neko: And I'll do the disclaimers for this story.  
Me: (Eyes glitter in delight) Awww, Neko your the bestest! (Hugs Neko)  
Danger: (Gags in disguss)  
Neko: NekoDarkness doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

Entry #1

Hello to the person or something other than a human who is able to read this. In your presents is my journal. This journal holds the tale of a part of my life. Let me introduce myself.

Liz Mau (Girl)  
Age: 16  
Traits:  
Medium brown spiky hair, the length is right below my shoulders blades, my bangs for some odd reason is a few strands of blond lightning bolts that are just above my eyes. The tips of my hair are pure black as raven's wings.  
My eyes are also a weird color, well actually three different colors. Around my pupils are a cinnamon red, than a larger ring of a dark violet, and an ice blue as an outer ring. People have said that my eyes are large and child like. My guess to hold in all of the colors of my eyes.  
I am a light tan skin type, and I'm tall for my age. And I wear glasses for my near-sight.

The reason I'm writing this part of my life is because it's a new chapter in my life. I wanted to keep track of how my life has been doing so far at this point. My life has been a busy one since as far as I can remember.

Once I was born, I was learning to take over my family's business. My mother owned a gaming company in Egypt. She had that strong bone structure under her tan skin. Her hair was soft, but had the look of lightning bolts that showed her power. Her ice eyes were her trademarks when making final decisions toward her liking. The company contained from board games to gambling cards for casinos around the world. Once I was able to understand talking and walking, I studied under the super vision of my mother. When she wasn't around at home, my father introduced me to different games for fun. He was from America with his white skin. He violet eyes were full of love as well as his black spiky hair. I loved my father because he gave me the chance to understand fun times instead of business as a main important event in my life. By the time my mom found out I was having fun with dad instead of studying, I knew how to beat anyone in any card game like poker and simple kid games. I even got good at certain famous card games like Duel Monsters. I even met Pegasus the creator of the game. He invited me to many tournaments, but I couldn't go because my mother stopped me from anything that wasn't a part of the business. He created two special cards just for me as way that he understood what was going on. I have won against him many times, even though he could read every move I made. The promise my father made to my mother was that if I was taught to protect myself physically, he wouldn't teach anything fun anymore to me. She expected the offer, and I started mastering marshal-arts like kendo and karate. My dad kept half of his promise; he still taught me different games and mind skills. He was also the master at marshal-arts.

At the age of ten, my mom and dad had about enough of each other to where they were physically attacking each other. They almost had me in the cross fire when they first started. Good thing they weren't drinkers, or else they wouldn't have noticed the firing was aimed at me. They decided that they get a divorce, and I still was taught by my father in kendo at the time. Some years went by before my mother was hit by cancer. The company and family didn't let my mother have the company be put on me. After she died, her will was ignored for it only contained my ownership of the company. I was fourteen at the time. I stayed with my father after the funeral. We decided that we travel instead of staying in one spot for the rest our lives. I already had the mind setting of a college student and couldn't go to school in any school of the world because of my own intelligence. Before this even happen, my father was shot by an enemy of an opponent dojo. I witnessed the whole thing in front of me. I got so scared after my beloved father was shot that I took a knife from the kitchen and try to stab the enemy. I killed them, and the police called it out of defense since I'm the one who called them afterward.

I almost went to an adoption place, but I ran away when I found out which one the police were going to take me to. I have been on the run for two years now. I have lived off my skills through playing games with other outcasts for money and/or food. Almost got caught by the cops a few times; the last one cause me to run into someone. Lucky it was someone that I played before and helped me get away. His name was James, and he ran 'Color Point', a tattoo shop. I'll start my story off here.

After getting into his shop, he locked it up so the police didn't follow right away. I fell over on my hands and knees from all of the running I did earlier to get way. They found out I was staying in a nearby hotel and someone recognized me from the missing papers. James had water in one hand and also picked me up kindly.

"Why were they after ya this time?" James asked after he sat me down and gave me the drink. He had tattoos of dogs all over his arms and back of his neck, but he was more of a puppy than a bull dog that everyone thinks he was.

"Someone recognized me at the hotel, and lucky me I was just signing out of the place," I replied after finishing the drink.

"Heh, you always have the best luck don't ya?" he giggled as he took back the glass.

"Hmm, do you mean my situations or my game playing?" I chuckled.

"Both," he replied rubbing his baled head.

"So what are ya going to do now?" he finally asked after a quick laugh.

"Don't know, maybe apply for jobs soon, since my sixteenth birthday is coming up," I replied frowning at first.

"Now how are you going to do that if you're on the run still?" he asked concerned.

"That's why I said maybe look for jobs," I reminded him. We sat in silence for a while before he asked, "why don't ya work here for awhile?"

"What! I can't do that to you, besides I know nothing about tattooing, and you will get in trouble more than just try to help me escape for the police," I replied quickly.

"I'm not looking for another person who can tattoo, but someone who I can trust not to steal my money under my nose," he reconsidered to me.

"How would you know I won't steal from you?" I snickered.

"I have leverage over you, you mess up then the police would have two reasons to look for ya. So what do you say want the job?" he said raising a hand to me. I took it gladly and shaking with a hard grip. I put my stuff that I had with me the whole time down behind the counter. The rest of the time was how he did things, and I also gave suggestions to help the business out. He had a two bedroom apartment up the street by the shop. He suggested that I stay with him before I look for a new hotel or apartment to live in again.

"Oh no you help me enough as it is, I'll look for a nearby place to sleep and see you tomorrow," I replied grabbing my bag and head out for the night.

"Oh yes you are, you stay with me for awhile until ya can really look for a place without a worry in the world," he said grabbing my shoulder lightly before I got to the door.

"Besides, I have noticed since I last time played you that your clothes are short and tight on you," he also said with concern.

"And what does it have to do with anything?" I asked turning toward him.

"Well for one thing, I have my workers dress at least in the right size of clothes, and those clothes are so out of style, and I don't want to find blood anytime soon" he replied chuckling.

"Where would the blood come from oh smarty pants?" I ask teasing.

"From all of the other teens that you might beat up from teasing you," he chuckled as we walked to his place.

"Only if they catch me in a bad mood and I'm nowhere near the area," I laughed with him. We had dinner that I made of what was left in the fridge. I told him that I would cook and clean for my stay, and he finally agreed to something that I would do for him without a complaint. He had an extra bed in the other room for me to use.

The next day was all about getting me ready for my first day on the job. James bought me a few new outfits for me to wear. I got my hair trimmed and also got weird comments from the hairstylist. He was wondering how I got my hair to spike like this and what dye I use on the tips of my hair. I told him over and over that how my hair is ever since I was born. I was just about to hit him if he asked again, but I remembered that I had a similar hairstyle to a famous person. That reason got the hairstylist off topic, but had him nonstop chit-chat the famous person that everyone knew by heart. I was glad that we went straight home after that, I just want to punch someone or something if I didn't get any peace and quiet soon.

I'm grateful from what James has done for me. He didn't have to do any of the things he did for me. I made sure he knew that every day. I brought in twice the amount of customers from the suggestions and changes I made to 'Color Point'. He was glad I could cook and clean well, he couldn't cook well enough to keep a basic diet going. He would start to cook for a few days than go straight to fast food supplies. It was a month of working in the shop before he threw me a big surprise party. All of my co-workers were having beer competitions between each other.

"Hey, Cat! Come join us birthday girl," one co-worker replied to me.

"Nah, you guys have fun," I waved them off to enjoy themselves.

"Hey Liz, this just came for ya," James said has he handed me a red envelope. There wasn't a returned address on it, but it was nice to get something else besides just simple girly things like lotions and jewelry that I already gotten from everyone. I open it to find out it was my dad's will. I just broke down and cried as I read it.

_ After the day of my death, give this to my beloved daughter at the age of sixteen. I prose a chance to show my love for my daughter by giving her a chance to continue her training. She would be transferred to a dojo I partnered up with before I moved to Egypt. I want her there before the next full moon ready to be trained for her next step. There are instructions on the next page for her to follow by herself. She is to go by herself to her new dojo. _

_ Christopher Mau_

"How did anyone know where you are?" one co-worker asked as they read over my shoulders.

"Hey, now back off you leeches, she had enough emotion for today, I'm taking her home and you see you guys tomorrow," James yelled as he picked me off the ground bridle style. I cried the whole time as he collected all of my gifts on hand and balancing me as I reread the will over and over again. Once at the apartment, he placed me on my bed and laid my gifts on one side of my bed.

"So what got up so worked up that everyone had to see what was going on," he said as I gave the will to him.

"Well, it sort of explains why the messenger in the weird red and black monk robe wanted to give you this so badly," he replied after reading it over.

"I knew you were an orphan, but you never said you still had training to do at a certain dojo," he said trying to calm me down since I was still crying in a ball.

After calming down enough to answer, "I didn't even know that I had more training to do…. my father…. he said I was ready to protect myself if I ever ran into trouble down the road….. and I didn't even know he had a will to begin with."

"Well the next thing to figure out is what are ya going to do now?" he asked when I finished crying.

"I'm going to the dojo to finish my training like my father wanted for me," I replied after whipping the left over tears away.

"Well we better get started in the morning, for you have five more days before the next full moon," he sighed. I shook my head in reply and yawned.

"Night Cat," he said as he left the room.

"Good night James, and thanks for today. I had a lot of fun on my birthday," I replied back as I crawled under the covers.

The next day was my last day of working at the 'Color Point'. Everyone still wanted to party for my last day, but I felt one party was enough for the shop for now. Some of my co-workers wanted me to get one tattoo for the memories that I created with everyone while here, but I decline the offer. I gave into letting them have me pick a tattoo for the picture of me on the wall. It was tradition to have a favorite tattoo picture for each leaving member of the team. I picked an Egyptian Mau around an Egyptian symbol of life and Ra's left eye. The cat looked like it was diving into the opening of the symbol of life front claws first and the tail was wrapped around the outer part if the eye. The cat's eye was red as rubies and an evil grin to have even have devils have shivers down their spines. I drew the picture myself.

"What no cards or some sort of game related element?" James asked after I put the last touches on the drawing.

"Actually some of the first games were invented in Ancient Egypt, so I sort of have a game element in it_(1)_," I replied while handing him the drawing with a smirk.

"Oh, alright MISS SMARTYPANTS, when do you have to go to this dojo?" an overhearing co-worker asked out of nowhere.

"Tomorrow evening to get on a plane to get to where I have to meet someone to get to the dojo," I replied with a low growl in the back of my throat. I hate when people just jump into someone else's business when they didn't need to be. The rest of the time was all about James and I explained why I'm leaving so soon and where I was going to.

The shop finally closed for the day, and the co-workers almost threw a surprise going away party with left over beer and sweets from my birthday party. I'm glad James let me go home by myself this time while he delta with the drunk (maybe ex) workers. When I got home I looked at my father's will again. I memorized the first page because of last night shock I had, so I went over my list to do on the other page.

_My dear kitten daughter,_

_ I'm sorry I didn't tell about this before I died. The training you will go through will be beyond what I could even teach you. The dojo is top secret from the world, so even writing about it is a risk towards its safety. You must go to China to meet your new sensei. No matter what, you must get the dojo before the new moon is in the sky. There are dangers out there that want to get rid of you; I don't know why, which is why you must continue this training for your own protection. Oh course I taught you how to fend off unwanted **normal** visitors, but these dangers are not normal. The dojo knew that you were coming even before you were born, I didn't know how they knew but I believe them none the less. I trust this dojo with my precious treasure, which is you my Egypt Mau. This is what you have to do when you first get picked up to go to the dojo._

_ 1) Whoever approaches you with a gift without a word spoken to you, accept it and don't say anything to them. And don't give any emotion when the person approaches you. (In fact don't show any emotion when you in to the main lobby of the China's airport. And I know you would take a plane to get there, you always preferred flying then driving or sailing to get anywhere. And stay silent until told so by whoever gives the gift to you) _

_ 2) When you open the gift, put it on. (They didn't tell me what the gift is, just that you where it)_

_ 3) Right after you put just RUN FOLLOWING WHOEVER GAVE THE GIFT AND NEVER LOOK BACK!_

_ I know the last one sounds weird but just get ready to run before the put on the gift. Love you sweet heart. Remember that I'm still looking after you from where I was put in after this life._

_ Love your loving Father_

I made my last dinner for the two of us after James come home. It was mostly quiet the rest of the time before we went to bed. The next day was last minute packing and shopping before we headed toward the airport. I decided that I would write down everything for now since things were changing for me again. (This journal you're holding now.)

"Well, you better be careful out there in China, I don't want to find out that you were taken after all this time of running for nothing," James said saying good bye while hugging me before I got on the plane.

"Hope business keeps booming while I'm gone, I don't want to find it gone when I come back some day," I replied while having a few tears fall down my face.

So far I have been writing everything so far that has happen. I'm still on the plane during this time as I wrote this. The service is fine, and I'm glad I got a window seat on this fight. I have had to get on three different planes and the others were not as good the last one I'm on. The time I write the next entry, I hope to be at the 'secret' dojo be then. As my last words, I'm not going to let my father down while I'm there. That's my main promise I make to myself.

* * *

Me: YAY! First Chapter Done! The longest one yet! My first 6 paged chapter for a story for this site. (Jumps for joy on couch)  
Neko: (Joins the Author in the celebration) Horray! Yeppy! (thens falls over pasted out)  
Danger: Heh, readers if want her to put up another chapter up soon, review after you this. That will her more happy. And Neko is a bit drunk. (Holds up the item that spiked Neko's drink earlier and grins evilly) So don't mind her later. Happy New Year Everyone.

Side notes:  
_1_- I don't know if that's fully true or not, so don't quote me on that. It's just to help the story along.  
And all of the cat-nick-names writen in this story are related to Liz, I don't mean to confuse anyone.


	2. Author's Note

Quick Author Note  
Dear Readers,

I would like to make a quick announcement about the character LIZ MAU. She is a made up character I made out of thin air. I have a liking to cats, especially the type Egyptian Mau. The name just seems to fit together since I wanted the character to have an Egyptian background and I liked the last name. I have never met, read, or hear of any person who had this name before I created this story. Anything to do with her and her history background are also things I made out of thin air. Sorry for any confusion to anyone who thought I knew them or knew of a person who had this name. (And MINA means Everyone in Japanese, for people who don't know that after reading the first chapter, _"me-na" _is how it is pronounced_)_

NekoDarkness

*now hides in corner because of embarressment*


	3. Entry 2

D.N.: Hello and I'm back with A NEW CHAPTER!!!  
Danger: WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
D.N.: Danger LAY OFF I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND STERSSED OUT FROM IT TO WRITE!  
Neko:Sorry readers, she has been busy with college tests and projects to even be online for so long. Thanks for waiting patiencely.  
Danger: Lets get this chapter rolling all ready. D.N. Doesn't Own Anything!  
D.N.: Enjoy and Review Please.

* * *

Entry 2

When I got off the overnight last plane, it was very busy and smell of bad food. I had my bag of things hung over my shoulder as I headed towards near the front of the airport lobby. It was actually half an hour before I noticed anyone coming only towards me. This figure was smaller in size compared to me, but I couldn't see a face under the hood. The red robe was covering most of the body only a black sash and hand cuffs over it. The white puff pants seem to make the figure float along the floor. I knew this person was coming towards me because this figure had a small box in the white fragile hands. Without saying anything to each other, I took the gift respectfully and also strapped my bag tighter on my shoulders. I open the small box to find a yin yang charm on a necklace. I gave the box back so I could put on the necklace. Once it was on, a bright light glowed around the yin yang, but yet not to blinding to see my sensei start running towards the exit. I ran after the small sensei while the charm still glowed around my neck. I followed out on to the parking garage. I also noticed that we didn't slow down even when we ran out of the garage towards a helicopter/ jet launching area. Ahead of us was a dragon theme jet that was just ready to take off. We got in and just as quickly as we put on our seat belts and headsets, the black scaled blue eyed jet took to the sky. There were two other people in this jet who fly it. One had the same look as the small figure and had the head covered also by a hood. The other as far as I could tell was dressed in a similar look but had a white hood and blue slacks.

We just stayed quiet the whole time, and my necklace just glowed the whole time. It really annoyed me to no end, but I didn't show it on my face. The landscape was beautiful from the height we were at as I looked out the window. The land level grew higher in the mountainous areas we flew over, and it even grew greener with all the grass fields and trees that were here and there. The glow seems to not only bother me, but also bother the pilots. The little one next to me just looked ahead as we got closer to our destination.

I tried to start writing about what happen so far, but when I even put a mark in this journal a shock of lighting struck my hand and made me drop the pen. I almost spoke out of term, but I just held my hand and just shut my eyes and mouth as calmly as I could. The ones in the red robes were looking at me, but I still could see their faces when I opened my eyes again.

I convinced them I was fine, by smiling and acting like nothing happened. The red hooded pilot looked at the little one for an answer, but the small one just shook in a negative fashion. Everything just calmed down before we landed near an old looking temple. The necklace didn't even dim as the sun was setting. It was around dinner time when we got in to the temple. The robed people still didn't let me look at their faces, and they just lead me to a room. I just kept looking at the area since no one even spoke to me yet. There were other people, but still no one would talk to me or even look at me. Everyone was in ether in the red robed look or black grim reaper robes.

The room that I was put in was simple Asian style. Bamboo mats and white almost see through paper doors and walls. Futons for a bed, and a little table with little decorations to lighted up the room. They let me do my own settling in. And tried to write again, but the same shock of lighting wouldn't let me. I made up my mind that if I can't speak yet, then I can't write anything.

I was almost about to go out looking for food since I haven't eaten since the airport. That was seven hours ago since then! The sun was out of the sky, and my stomach howled at the moon for food. Finally after the 113th growl, someone finally came to my room carrying a tray of hills of food. I felt as if my prayers were answered as I saw the tray be set down on the table. The person was the white hood pilot and has also placed a letter next to the tray, then left me to eat.

I must have dove into the food, for after a half hour two-thirds of the mountains of food was gone. They must have known I was very skinny for my age and height. Everything was just great in taste and texture I commented to myself as I finished the last bites. I moved my attention to the letter that was covered in so spots of lemon and soy sauce I spilled earlier. There was no name on it and lucky the material of the envelope was thick enough to hold the sauces from touching the letter. The letter also didn't have a name on it, just what I had to do next.

_The next step to get to the next temple is up to you. You can go on ahead by yourself after you rest up enough. Or you can wait an extra day to go with us to the temple then. Remember you still can't talk without one of us tells you so. We will check up on you in the afternoon tomorrow to see if you left or not. Choose wisely._

I ponder on the choices, leave early with the map that came with the letter or wait in this small room until they leave. I look into the clock I had and found it to be almost eight at night. I was tired and just fell asleep without moving very far away from the table.

The sun woke me at five forty-five through the small window. The rays hit my face directly, and that really was nice to see in the morning. But not the rays from my necklace that glowed from all night to the next day. I changed into another pair of clothes and made sure I had everything before I looked at the map again. The map was very simple to read. Just single dimensional drawings of trees and hills similar to the ones I saw when in the jet. The window was only big enough for dogs to get through, but I didn't want to go through the main door to leave. I didn't want to meet up with one of the robed people that early in the morning. Nothing wrong with them, I just thought it would be awkward since we couldn't talk to each other.

The temple was only one story tall, so it was easy to get out in to the woods nearby. I wasn't hungry, and I'm never a breakfast person. The map leads me through the woods along a mountain side. I picked off at some of the berry bushes to eat as the sun was at the highest point of the sky. The ground seemed to get steeper as I continued walking up the mountain side and exiting the woods. The sun was descending in the sky when I walked into an open meadow and having to be up in the mountain area. The grass was dry and hard to walk through. Lucky me, I had strong pants on, or I would be bleeding from all the scratches I would have gotten after the first half hour in the meadow. I knew which way to go with the campus I carried with me and the guides on the map.

The sunset signed the stop I had to make for this part of my journey. I made it to the destination I was supposed to be on the map. A cave that had great scenery over the temple I was just at. I made a fire from some logs and dry grass I collected along the way. I read over my letter from my father again and notice that I have one more day until I had to be at this 'temple'. The map only leads me to this cave, so my guess was to go into the cave before the moon rises in the sky the next day.

The necklace wouldn't let me rest as I sat there; I wanted to wait until the sun came up to check out the cave. I made sure my fire wouldn't start up again while I was gone. The necklace gave me enough light to see in the cave. The cave was old and worn out from the elements inside. I also noticed as I walked deeper, the walls looked less worn out and have paintings on them. The paintings were of every type of animals that could be in this area, and had writings next to them in every language that could be said. I noticed repeated sayings and same picture with it. There was a half red moon with a blue sun near the words: 'lightness, darkness, blessed, cursed, earth, and planes of mystery'. The words were in different order, but the moon and sun were always circled by the words in certain ways.

I ended up faced against a door at the end of the hallway of paintings. The walls around the door were fresh and newly made. The words were in English, Japanese, and ancient Egyptian pictographs. The picture of suns and moons were wiped or scratched out. The main words that pointed out the most was 'cursed, mystery, and lightness'.

With nothing else to do, I opened the door in this weird cave. At first I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Before fully walking in, I pulled out my pocket knife if any danger did come at me. The walls seem to be regular cave walls unlike before, but then it started to get greener from moss. I knew it was moss for I also smelled water in the atmosphere. More I walked; the harder it was for me to walk for the moss was also growing on the ground where I stepped. I finally saw a different lighting up ahead. And the necklace finally started to dim out. I was defiantly going in the right direction. The opening of the cave exited to a very tall gothic like temple. Usually these temples were in Europe, but I didn't ponder on the thought for too long.

I walked in to the temple because I found the door to be open. The interior really surprised me. It had an African style touch in every inch of the entrance. Each room after that I entered was in a different style from another part of the world. Like the kitchen was in an Italy style, while the bathrooms I found were in French style. I found a bathroom next to every room and I was only on the first floor.

I was really tired at this point from the exploring adventure. I found no one here, no sense of someone living here for a long time from all of the cobwebs and no food in the fridge. I fell asleep in the Egyptian style bedroom. It actually had a balcony that lead to an Egyptian garden outside. I found out later after I woke up the next morning.

I tried writing in my journal again, and found no pain as I started to write this. So far still no one has shown up from the other temple. I'm going to explore more upstairs of this place. I hope to get so answers next time since I'm now here, and don't know what to do next for this "protection against this greater danger".


End file.
